blushdcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2
Secret Room is chapter 2 of the /Blush-DC. manga series Plot Wataru stand outside of an club shocked seeing Ayane poster on the wall. Turning to open the door but quickly close the door after seeing Ume in front of the door. But Ume opened the door grapping him pulling him in yelling that a new customer has came. Wataru trying to stop him from yell. But Ume asked him if he wanted to have sex or not and shouldn't hold back of his desire. At the front decks asking who would he like to be with for the night five different girls. Telling him of the girls Rimilia has the babyface and her specialty is her aggressiveness, Aya is an idiot but with great face, and Fran speciality is the Felliato. But Wataru chosed Ayane. Ume tells him that she is here and that she has just joined them and quite sensible to customers. Ume quickly turned and yelled for Ayane that an customer is coming and asking Wataru to sit down and wait. Few minutes late, Ume tells him that she is ready and asking him to be nice to her. After walking into Ayane room exchange hello's. Wataru guickly started talking that he wasn't planning on doing something with her and was surprised that she worked here in an club and sorry for bumping into her at school. Quesntioned if he bumping into her. Wataru told her earlier today at the Cram school. As she became surprised and remember who he was and asking if he was following her. Wataru telling her that she got it wrong and just a coincidence that he was there. Wataru looking checking her out in her school uniform and that he has noticed her since the spring of last year and how hard its been hard with all the studying and all. And if he were to tell the people at cram school that she works at an club and the male body will flying over there. Ayane asked what does he want in order to keep it an secret but it's not him to decide. Ayane decide to do everything in order to keep it a secret from the club. Asking him if she isn't good enough. Wataru telling her that he is still an virgin and he does know what to do. Smiling that it's his first time and that she will be his first woman grapping his crounch in exchange not to tell an soul where is she works. As she begins to lefted her shirt asking him to unhook the back of her bra and its an guys role to do so, Wataru walked closer unhooking it as she slowly turned to him removing her hands exposing her breast to him talking him if her wanted to see more by taking her shorts turning allowing him to see she backside. As she quickly notice that he is hard and unzipping his pants rubbing against it and kissing him. Characters in order of appearance *Wataru Akiyoshi *Ume *Ayane Iwashita Category:Chapters